Te amaré incondicionalmente
by QueenInBlack
Summary: Hay algunos secretos que pesan demasiado como para llevarlos en nuestra mente todo el tiempo. El hecho de no poder hablar con nadie acerca de su relacion con Scorpius Malfoy llevo a Albus Potter a escribir sus mas profundos pensamientos en un diario que jamas vera la luz del sol. El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J K Rowling. Este relato es solo un fanfic
1. Prologo

La proxima historia es un fanfic dirigido a los fanáticos de Harry Potter. El mundo de Harry Potter y todos los personajes dentro de este le pertenecen a la autora J k Rowling.

Prologo

No estoy muy seguro de como empezar con los relatos que quiero escribir. Me preguntaba si sería buena idea escribir todo como si fuese una novela que le esta sucediendo a alguien más, pero él tiene razón, solo yo leere este diario así que supongo que la forma de escribir no importa mucho.

Solo para aclarar "él" es mi mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy y fue suya la idea que comience a escribir mis pensamientos, y supongo que tiene razón, como siempre.

Voy a escribir como si se estuviera tratando de una carta que voy a enviar a una persona imaginaria que sé que no me juzgará jamás por lo que pueda llegar a poner aquí, aunque por supuesto este diario me lo dio Scorpius asi que creo que debe ser el más seguro del mundo mágico, al menos eso espero.

Lo que me lleva a escribir esto es el peso que a veces los secretos pueden tener cuando se los carga por mucho tiempo, siempre tienes que tener una manera de liberarte de las ataduras y ser tu mismo al menos un rato.

Scorpius pinta retratos y paisajes para mantener sus emociones "bajo control" e insistió que escribiera un diario puesto que "el papel jamás revelara tus secretos a menos que seas tan tonto como para dejarlo expuesto a alguien más". De todos modos no creo que alguien, aun encontrando este diario lo pueda abrir, el candado es una pequeña vibora de bronce que se abre y se cierra solo cuando se lo ordenas en parcel. Scorpius la hechizo para que hiciera eso, y me enseñó las palabras en parcel.

Por si te preguntas quien soy, mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter y estoy por iniciar mi quinto año en Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 1

_-Nota de Autora:_

 _Hola lectores! Este capítulo es como una pequeña introducción para que puedan imaginarse en qué contexto se va a relatar la historia._

 _Va a ser una historia de aventuras, investigaciones, y romance._

 _Es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste._

 _Love you! X_

 _Queen in Black-_

30 de agosto de 2021

Me pareció una buena idea, estos últimos días antes de comenzar las clases, hacer un breve y necesario recuento con unos pocos detalles de mis días en los cuatro anteriores años que pase en Hogwarts.

Intentaré hacerlo lo más breve posible porque escribir todo lo que paso debe de llevarme mucho tiempo y no quiero fatigarme antes de las clases.

El 2017 comencé mi primer año en Hogwarts y fui sorteado en Gryffindor. Cuando el sombrero seleccionador nombro mi casa sentí que podría gritar del alivio. Estaba tan atemorizado en ese momento de terminar en otras casas que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Soy bastante introvertido y no hice muchos amigos, a pesar de la expectativa que todo el mundo parecía tener sobre mí. El simple hecho de que la gente se me acercase por mi padre me molestaba y por eso mi mejor amiga era mi prima Rose, hija de mi tío Ron y mi tía Hermione. Ella fue seleccionada en Ravenclaw por lo que solo podíamos vernos durante el día, pero para no pasar las noches solo en la sala común de Gryffindor y sobrevivir al colegio 7 años me hice de algunos amigos en mi casa.

Todo trascurrió sin el menor incidente en mi primer año y fue muy lindo aunque bastante aburrido ahora que puedo comprarlo con otros. En segundo año las cosas parecían querer ser iguales aunque tuve que soportar millones de intentos que tuvieron mis compañeros para reclutarme al equipo de Quiddicth, al cual finalmente entré por insistencia. No quería hacerme de rogar ni mucho menos, simplemente no quería estar todo el tiempo bajo la sombra de mi padre, pero parecía que no había ojos (excepto los de mi prima Rose) que no lo vieran a él cuando me miraban a mí. O al menos eso creía.

Casi a mediados de segundo año, la profesora de pociones tuvo la idea de dejar al azar a los estudiantes que formarían grupos para completar un trabajo bastante complicado. Esa clase ese año la teníamos con Slytherin y para mi suerte y fortuna el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy salió junto con el mío.

Digo suerte y fortuna porque probablemente sin ese trabajo Scorpius y yo jamás nos habríamos interesado el uno en el otro. Pero en ese momento la idea no nos pareció muy agradable. El trabajo lo hicimos en la biblioteca a la vista de todo Hogwarts y de mi hermano mayor James que nunca se alejaba demasiado cuando yo estaba cerca de Scorpius. Nunca supe muy bien por qué lo hacía, no creo que pudiese pensar que Scorpius con 12 años en ese entonces, me llevaría al lado oscuro o algo así, pero en fin, gracias a ese trabajo mi curiosidad por él nació.

Yo sólo conocía las historias que los abuelos siempre contaban sobre los Malfoy y era horripilantes. Pero lo que vi en ese niño no encajaba con nada de lo que alguna vez me advirtieron. Era serio, centrado, elegante, tenía el cabello de un rubio casi blanco y sus ojos nunca parecían expresar nada. Pero lo que más me gustaba de él era la forma en la que me miraba y me trataba, yo frente a él no era el hijo del niño que vivió, no era el heredero del héroe del mundo mágico, yo frente a él era Albus, sólo Albus, y esa era una de las cualidades más grandes que podía yo encontrar en alguien.

Desde ese momento decidí que sería su amigo y me ganaría su confianza me cueste lo que me cueste. Y solo digamos que de verdad me contó, Scorpius me rehuía como quien ve venir a la muerte, mucho después me confesó que él pensaba que yo tramaba algún plan para meterlo en problemas, digamos que puede ser muy paranoico cuando quiere.

Mi prima Rose estaba al tanto de la que yo quería lograr, y aunque no lo aprobaba ciento por ciento, me advirtió que me cuide de decírselo a alguien de nuestra familia, en especial de James, puesto que pensarían que me estoy equivocando al querer acercare a quien supuestamente era mi enemigo, y me obligarían a alejarme.

Como James había "tomado prestado" el mapa del merodeador del escritorio de papá nos turnábamos por semanas o días para ocuparlo, entre nosotros y nuestra hermana menor Lili. Así que solo cuando tenía el mapa en mis manos podía intentar hablar con Scorpius con la certeza que nadie estaba espiando o siquiera prestando atención.

Casi a finales del segundo año encontré a Scorpius (más bien lo seguí con el mapa, aunque jamás lo admitiría) en la torre del reloj de Hogwarts. Cuando llegué ahí él estaba solo y pintando delicadamente el paisaje frente a él. Su obra, aunque muy bien pintada, aún necesitaba perfeccionarse. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención es que aquel día, recuerdo bien, el sol teñía todo de color dorado, pero la pintura de mi amigo era de diferentes tonos de gris, aunque no carecía de belleza, y se lo dije.

Le molestó un poco que lo interrumpiera pero su expresión se suavizo después del alago y desde entonces hablábamos como buenos compañeros, aunque siempre en habitaciones separadas del resto de la gente.

Llegó tercer año y conforme iba conociendo a Scorpius se me hacía más y más difícil mantener nuestra amistad en secreto. Esto no solo se trataba de juntarnos a hablar en habitaciones aisladas, sino que tenía que fingir completa indiferencia hacia el frente al resto de mis compañeros y no podía defenderlo de acusaciones injustas aun cuando las decían frente a mí, porque dejaría expuesta nuestra relación. Pero ambos habíamos quedado que aquello era lo mejor y no iba a faltar a la palabra que le di, incluso aunque a veces quisiese gritar.

Supongo que seguir extendiendo mi relato hacia el pasado seria decir detalles sin sentido y se está haciendo tarde. Todo lo que tengo que decir se puede resumir en estas palabras: Scorpius me ha cambiado la vida de una forma inigualable y ya han pasado varios meses desde que nos vimos la última vez en la estación del expreso de Hogwarts. Y no puedo extrañarlo más.

Tal vez sea imposible decirle esto a alguien más, puesto que me da vergüenza admitirlo incluso ante Rose a pesar de que ella sabe sobre nuestra amistad, siempre siento que puede ver más allá de lo que digo, y hay cosas que quiero guardar para mí. Como la bufanda color plata que me dio Scorpius en invierno.

Fue una tarde antes de las vacaciones de navidad de cuarto año, subimos a la torre para hablar un rato. No me esperaba que hiciese tanto frío y aunque estaba abrigado mi cuello quedaba al descubierto. Scorpius solo rio sacándose la bufanda y enrollándola en mí, tenía su dulce perfume, y lo conservó por un tiempo. Cuando quise devolvérsela me dijo que me la quedara y así lo hice, aunque siempre intentando esconderla para que nadie la vea. No sé qué excusa debería inventar para explicar a mis padres que tengo una costosa bufanda del color de Slytherin.

Albus. x


	3. Capitulo 2

02 de septiembre de 2021.

No creo haberlo escrito anteriormente en mis pseudomemorias de mi situación en Hogwarts, pero estoy en quinto año y ¡fui elegido prefecto! Con una compañera mía llamada Juliet Friddaus somos los prefectos de quinto año de Gryffindor pero eso no es lo mejor que pasó este inicio de clases, lo mejor sin duda fue entrar al vagón de prefectos y encontrarme allí al mismísimo Scorpius! Al parecer él es prefecto con una chica llamada Verónyca Riusdy. Una chica muy lista aunque de pocos amigos. Se lleva bien con Scorpius, lo que es una sorpresa para todo el mundo porque ella es sangre muggle. Pero como yo lo conozco sé que eso no le importa en lo absoluto.

No nos hemos podido enviar correo este año bajo los peudonimos que siempre utilizamos porque él viajó con su padre y su madre a los estados unidos y no ha vuelto hasta antes de comenzar las clases. Para tan largas distancias ya no se envían lechuzas y los otros medios de comunicación necesitan de nombres para utilizarse. Es decir que habrían sabido que él y yo nos intentábamos comunicar y nuestros padres tal vez hubieran sufrido un infarto.

Vayamos a lo primero, hoy en la mañana (es de madrugada por eso puse la fecha 02 de septiembre) toda mi familia fue a la estación del expreso de Hogwarts para partir. Y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Scorpius venía seguido de su mejor amigo y primo August Montague, hijo de su tía Daphne (hermana de su mamá) y un hombre llamado Graham Montague, un colega de mi tía Hermione. Scorpius jamás era visto solo, siempre estaba pegado a su primo August, con las obvias excepciones de cuando está conmigo.

Scorpius se veía diferente a como nos dejamos antes de las vacaciones. Seguía siendo el chico mas guapo de todo Hogwarts, pero parecía un poco más alto, estaba bastante bronceado, aunque el bronceado en su piel solo hace que se vea algo más rosada, tenía el cabello más largo, igual de sedoso e imposiblemente mas rubio, y se vestía de una forma un poco diferente. Parecía más relajado que usualmente, aunque igual de impecable.

Aún no hemos podido hablar pero ahora que sé que ambos somos prefectos el abanico de posibilidades se abre ante mí. Solo pudimos cruzar una mirada un poco mas larga que lo normal y una casi imperceptible sonrisa cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos del expreso. Muero de ganas de abrazarlo.

La ceremonia de inicio de clases y selección de los nuevos alumnos fue particularmente aburrida. El gran comedor estaba adornado con miles de velas flotando a metros de nuestras cabezas y toda las bandejas con la comida parecían de oro. Las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban en cada punta del salón y por esto solo pude cruzar un par de miradas con Scorpius. Aunque su primo August también me lanzaba miradas curiosas de vez en cuanto. Miradas que me pusieron nervioso. Ni bien tenga la posibilidad le voy a preguntar a Scorpius de que se trata.

Mañana mismo, a primera hora antes que todos se despierten, voy a ir a coger una lechuza del correo del colegio, para enviar una nota a Scorpius en donde y cuando nos vamos a encontrar. Juro que no puedo contener las ganas de abrazarlo. No sé qué signifique, pero sea lo que sea lo sabré cuando esté con él.

Le he comprado un regalo estas vacaciones, una brochas de distintos números y una pintura especial que cambia de color dependiendo del hechizo que eches sobre el lienzo una vez que la pintura está terminada. Espero que le guste.

Iré a dormir, se ha hecho muy tarde.

Albus. X

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo.

-No me lo creo -decía August Montague con la boca llena de chocolates. Scorpius Malfoy y él estaban sentados uno frente al otro, en la cama de Malfoy, comiendo dulces que su abuela les había mandado. Tenían las pesadas cortinas verdes cerradas e insonorizadas para que ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto escuchara su conversación.

Scorpius rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo. -Pues yo no entiendo que es lo que no crees-.

Los grandes ojos cafes de August miraron con algo de recelo a su primo. -Para empezar, ya es raro que estés enamorado de un chico. Para luego agregar que es un león, que no conoce lo que es un peine, que siempre viste como si se hubiese levantado de la cama y que para todos los colmos ¡es un Potter! Yo siempre te veía y decía "Va a terminar con la chica mas guapa que conozcamos" No veo que tiene Albus Potter de especial, a excepción de sus ojos verdes.-

-No lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara, cosa que no voy a hacer claro está- Scorpius solo miró más allá de su primo pensando si habrá hecho bien en confesárselo. Aunque mas que una confesión amistosa fue una obligada. Su primo había encontrado, por un gran descuido de su parte, el lugar donde él había dejado varias de las pinturas de Albus que había hecho desde que se conocieron. Cuando le pidió explicaciones Scorpius decidió contárselo. Sabía que su primo nunca se metía en asuntos que no eran de él y que no se lo diría a nadie ni obligado.

Ya cuando August fue a dormir y Scorpius se acostó para hacer lo mismo un pensamiento que evitó durante todo el día lo asaltó. Esa carta, esa maldita carta.

Justo antes de ir a la estación del expreso de Hogwarts para comenzar su quinto año, estaba desayunando con su padre en el gran comedor de Malfoy manor. Su madre aun se estaba arreglando en su cuarto cuando llegó. Una carta en forma de pajarito llegó volando por la ventana del comedor y se posó frente a Scorpius.

Incluso con las barreras mágicas levantadas de Malfoy manor que impedían el ingreso a lechuzas o cartas de desconocidos su padre comprobó con un hechizo que no tuviera ninguna maldición o veneno peligroso. Scorpius no tenía idea de quien podía ser, aunque en ese momento le pareció exagerada la reacción de su padre. Las posibilidades que él creía era que Albus consiguió el modo de enviarla y cuando la tomó para abrirla ya estaba pensando que le podría decir a su padre sobre la carta de Albus.

Resulto que la carta estaba en un sobre totalmente blanco sin nada escrito y adentro tenía un pequeño papel escrito a vuelapluma que decía "Disfruta de este año mientras puedas. B.L."

Scorpius se quedó confundido pero cuando Draco Malfoy tomó la carta Scorpius empezó a preocuparse. Su padre había quedado pálido, intento esconder su asombro y terror tras una mueca que no paso de ser percibida por su hijo.

-Tu no te preocupes por estas cosas. Encontraré al bromista que hizo esto.- Scorpius solo asintió y su padre volvió a hablar después de un corto silencio.-Prométeme hijo, prométeme que si pasa algo fuera de lo común en Hogwarts me escribirás y avisaras a McGonagall. Yo hablaré con ella para que esté al tanto de esto. –

Scorpius lo prometió y no volvieron a hablar de eso. Aunque su padre no se relajó en ningún momento después de eso. Esperaba que haya sido algún idiota perdido con la intención de molestar y no sea una amenaza de verdad. No quería pensar en ello.


	4. Capitulo 3

02 de septiembre de 2021

Se me ha vuelto costumbre esto de querer escribir todo lo que ocurre. Y ha sido una fantástica idea, cada vez que escribo es como si vaciara mi cerebro de las cosas y pudiese pensar con más claridad. Tuve que haber comenzado antes.

Hoy ha sido un día fantástico. Los primeros días de clases suelen ser así, los profesores te explican lo que vamos a dar durante el año y como serán las evaluaciones, este año extendieron un poco su charla para concientizarnos sobre los TIMOs.

Desde cuarto año Scorpius y yo hemos decidido cursar juntos Aritmancia, de hecho yo he decidido comenzar a cursarla porque él ya estaba desde tercero. Scorpius es un chico demasiado inteligente y por eso encuentra interesante materias que para mí son innecesariamente complicadas, como estudio de runas antiguas o Aritmancia, yo por mi parte me entretengo con cosas más prácticas que considero de utilidad y por eso he elegido estudios muggles y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Somos un poco diferentes en ese aspecto. Pero lo bueno es que este año curso con él transformaciones, pociones, encantamientos y Aritmancia.

En la mañana me levanté más temprano que mis compañeros y escribí una nota corta para Scorpius pidiéndole que me diga donde iríamos a quedar para charlar. Por suerte en el desayuno cuando ya todo el mundo estaba comiendo y llegó el correo las lechuzas fueron tantas que la que utilice para mandar la nota a Scorpius pasó de ser inadvertida por todos, incluso sus compañeros en Slytherin.

Al entrar en Pociones Scorpius venia riéndose con August Montague y pasó justo al lado mío rozándome la mano. Al principio me espanté y tuve la loca idea que iba a tomar mi mano frente a todos nuestros compañeros y entrar al salón así. Pero el contacto duró un segundo, lo suficiente para que nadie lo note pero también para dejarme un diminuto papel entre mis dedos.

Scorpius fue a sentarse tranquilamente mientras yo me recuperaba del susto que me dio. Aun no puedo creer como me alteré tanto, que Scorpius quisiera tomar mi mano frente a todos era totalmente absurdo. Aunque una parte de mí pensaba que _tenía_ que ser lo más normal.

Yo estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de pensamientos desde cuarto año, cuando me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Scorpius era más que una amistad. Al principio me asustó bastante, en el mundo mágico no existían motivos para creer que dos personas del mismo sexo no pudiesen estar juntos si quisiesen, cosa que en algunos lugares del mundo muggle era impensable, pero era poco común que pase. La comunidad mágica es bastante pequeña en relación a los muggles y la comunidad mágica inglesa es aún más pequeña y por eso eran pocas las parejas homosexuales aunque, que yo sepa, no las trataban diferentes. Al menos me enteré por Rose que el tío Charlie una vez había salido con otro hombre por un tiempo y los Weasley nunca lo dejaron de lado.

Bueno, cuestión que la carta de Scorpius decía que nos reuniéramos en el salón del tercer pasillo del tercer piso de la torre de astronomía. Era uno de nuestros escondites más habituales, casi nunca había nadie.

Fui a allí unos minutos antes de la hora que acordamos y Scorpius llegó después. Cuando entró se quedó unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa, yo acorté las distancias entre nosotros echándome en sus brazos. Scorpius ya se habría acostumbrado a mis demostraciones de afecto y aunque la mayor parte de Hogwarts pensaba que era un niño frío como el hielo conmigo no era así. La prueba estaba en ese abrazo que nos dimos. Él me tomó en sus brazos y hundió su cara en mi cuello. La sensación de electricidad que sentí en ese momento recorriéndome el cuerpo me hizo perderme unos segundos. Merlín, solo quería besarlo hasta hartarme pero no me dio esa oportunidad. Él se separó de mí y comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vacaciones.

Me dio su regalo que compró en los estados unidos, es un collar de cadena de plata muy bonito con un dije en forma de león con ojos de rubí auténticos. Es la cosa más linda que había visto y también seguramente la más costosa. Le dije que no podía aceptar algo así y me insistió que si no lo aceptaba se ofendería mucho porque tardó mucho tiempo en elegir algo pensando en mí. Llevo puesto el collar y no quiera sacármelo nunca.

Mi regalo al lado del suyo parecía una tontería de lo más grande y me dio algo de vergüenza dárselo. Cuando Scorpius reviso las pinturas tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y cuando vio la pintura mágica que cambia de color dependiendo del hechizo que le tires parecía considerar todas las cosas que podría hacer con ella. Estuvo diciendo ideas y se veía feliz y mi vergüenza del principio desapareció.

El día estuvo agradable, la tarde con Scorpius fabulosa y la cena riquísima. Todos los días deberían ser así de buenos.

Albus. Xx

Draco entró por la red flu a la oficina de McGonagall. Agradecía que la directora le haya respondido y le haya citado tan rápidamente. Él no había hablado nada acerca de la nota en la carta que le había enviado, solo había dicho que era importante.

McGonagall lo esperaba sentada, con la expresión algo cansada, tomando el té.

-Le agradezco directora que me haya citado a la brevedad. El problema que tenemos bien puede ser de riesgo como una broma de algún lunático.

-Tome asiento señor Malfoy.- Draco lo hizo y sacó el sobre totalmente blanco con la nota adentro y se lo pasó a Minerva.

-Esta carta nos llegó ayer por la mañana, antes de ir a la estación nueve tres cuartos. Le he hecho unos hechizos para saber de dónde puede provenir pero no he podido sacar nada en claro. Estaba convertida en ave y se posó justo frente a Scorpius, iba dirigida a él. Entenderá usted mi preocupación por que esté al tanto por si algo llegase a pasar.

Draco observaba cuidadosamente las expresiones de McGonagall, ella no era allegada de la familia Malfoy ni mucho menos pero siempre trató de mantenerse lo más neutral a los dos bandos que se habían formado silenciosamente al terminar la guerra. Los que habían apoyado a señor tenebroso y los que lucharon para derrotarlo. Los primeros perdieron y los segundos salieron victoriosos y como siempre pasa en esos casos, los perdedores solo agacharon la cabeza y siguieron caminando si es que pudieron seguir. Él afortunadamente pudo. Draco era un sobreviviente de la guerra y un marcado como mortífago de por vida. Razón suficiente por la cual no había notificado primero sobre esa nota a los aurores, liderados por Potter, quienes seguramente pensarían que se lo merecía y no ayudarían en nada.

McGonagall puso una cara de pena y luego lo miró a los ojos con absoluta convicción, Draco pudo escuchar que iba a decir antes que empezase a hablar. –Señor Malfoy, fue una buena idea el que me haya mostrado esto, estaré atenta a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común que involucre a su hijo, pero esto _debe_ ser notificado a los aurores, ellos sabrán que hacer.

Draco solo pudo mirar hacia uno de los cuadros colgados detrás de Minerva, el cuadro de Severus Snape lo miraba con aire impasible, y con una serenidad que no sentía Draco le contestó a la directora que no tenía problemas en llamar a Potter.

Hasta que Potter llegó Draco solo pudo tratar de poner sus ideas en claro y no perder la calma. Si Harry o algunos de los idiotas que tenía por aurores hacia un comentario desafortunado como _"te lo mereces"_ o " _lo hubieras pensado antes de ser mortífago_ " él estaría de lo más tranquilo porque se negaba a ir a azkaban por atacar a alguno de esos ineptos.

Harry y él compartieron un saludo tenso y frío por parte de ambos y Draco procedió a contarle los hechos, como llegó la carta, que hechizos utilizó para intentar averiguar de dónde provenía. Harry escuchó atentamente con una auror un poco joven detrás de él anotándolo todo y luego de unos segundos en silencio comenzó su interrogatorio.

-Conoces a alguien que tenga las iniciales B.L.?

-No que yo recuerde, son iniciales muy comunes, podrían incluso encajar con Bellatrix Lestrange.-Potter solo asintió.

-Es la primera vez que te llega un anónimo de esto tipo. – Las cejas de Draco se alzaron un poco a modo de respuesta. Luego de la guerra había recibido miles de cartas con amenazas anónimas. Claro, era fácil esconderse detrás de un papel sin firma. Harry pareció entender el gesto y aclaro. – la primera vez con esta firma B.L. o con el hechizo de parajito para ingresar a tu casa.

-Si, es la primera vez.

-Tienes algún sospechoso en mente?

-No

-Tu hijo Scorpius no conoce a nadie con esas iniciales? podría ser una tontería de niños.

-No, me lo habría dicho.

-Bien, de momento no podemos hacer mucho, la carta no tiene nada de especial que sea destacable. De todas formas si no te importa me la llevaré al ministerio como evidencia y le pediré a algún inefable que le eche algunos hechizos especiales. Podría ser una amenaza real como algún niño gastando una broma. Por lo pronto Minerva pídele al jefe de casa de Slytherin que tenga los ojos bien abiertos a cualquier problema.

Draco accedió a darle la carta a Potter y este se despidió de él con el mismo tenso y frío gesto y desapareció con la auror que había tomado nota de todo.

Draco se despidió de la profesora McGonagall aún un poco preocupado pero muy a su pesar mucho más tranquilo ahora que Harry lo sabía. Podría ser un idiota cuando quería pero era competente y si encontraba algo, aunque sea de casualidad, se lo diría.

-Señor Malfoy- le dijo la directora antes de marcharse – confiemos que sea solo alguna broma pesada de algún perdido de por ahí. Su hijo está seguro en Hogwarts.

Draco lo dudaba, recordando su propio tiempo en Hogwarts pero aun así asintió y salió del despacho.

 _ **Nota de Autora.**_

 _ **Puede que haya parecido que Harry es un cretino en esta última parte cuando Draco visita a McGonagall. Pero esa es la visión que Draco tiene de él, al menos por ahora porque puede llegar a cambiar de opinión, no es necesariamente así.**_

 _ **Al principio el fic iba a ser solo las cartas de Albus comentando todo lo que pasaba y nos íbamos a enterar todo a medida que él lo hiciera. Pero eso iba a traer complicaciones al avanzar la historia asique decidí hacerlo de esta manera. Las cartas de Albus son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia, por eso las conservo.**_

 _ **Intentaré subir todas las semanas.**_

 _ **Les está gustando? Dejen comentarios!**_

 _ **Y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Queen in Black**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Scorpius esperaba sentado en un tronco bastante alto de un árbol que cayó vaya a saber uno cuando. Dicho asiento improvisado se encontraba adentrándose en el bosque pero aun en las zonas permitidas. Casi nadie andaba por ahí y es por eso que para Scorpius ese lugar era perfecto.

Se había enterado de su existencia por una de sus mascotas que lo habia llevado hasta ahí. Nina, para ser más específicos. Scorpius poseía tres serpientes de mascotas que habían encontrado con Albus cuando estas eran muy pequeñas. Como el joven Malfoy hablaba parcel no le costó nada convertirse en el dueño de dichos animales y de paso tener informantes cerca suyo. Había entrenado muy bien a las serpientes, tanto que su abuelo Lucius estaría orgulloso. Aunque ni loco se lo comentaba.

Scorpius diviso a un chico algo bajito, con el cabello desordenado y la capa de Gryffindor ondeandose con el viento acercarse hasta él. Albus traía las mejillas sonrojadas al correr y Scorpius quería besarlas hasta cansarse. Pero solo sonrió a su llegada.

-Hey Al... - su saludo murió en un grito al notar que caía del tronco donde estaba sentado con un peso extra sobre sí. Albus se le había tirado literalmente encima para abrazarlo.

Ambos reían en el pasto mientras se abrazaban como si no se hubieran visto en años, aunque en realidad no habían pasado las 24 horas de su último encuentro.

-Te extrañe muchísimo.- la expresión de Albus era exagerada pero sincera y Scorpius sólo comenzó a reir.

-Oh Al.,. Yo también pequeño desquiciado - Scorpius ni siquiera intentó resistirse a sus ganas de besar las mejillas del moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Para ese entonces ya estaban sentados tras el tronco de una forma más comoda pero sin dejar de abrazarse. Y no lo sentían para nada extraño. Con cualquier otra persona tal vez lo sería, y mucho. Pero eran ellos dos y su relación siempre fue especial.

Nina, una de las serpientes de Scorpius, se acercó para saludar a Albus y se deslizó unos metros delante de ellos en dirección al castillo a vigilar y avisar si alguien se acercaba. Ordenes estrictas de su dueño.

El par de amigos se pusieron a conversar sobre todo lo que les esperaba este año. Y allí se quedaron hablando hasta que inevitablemente tuvieron que volver a entrar a Hogwarts.

...

Draco estaba totalmente desolado, haber ido a hablar con la directora McGonagall sobre la amenaza que había recibido su hijo y haber recibido como único consuelo que "le va a hechar un ojo para su tranquilidad" no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

Tanto la directora, como los aurores, como la mismísima Astoria le habían dejado claro que esa nota no era ni remotamente suficiente para preocuparse y nada claro podían sacar de ella. el mismo Draco lo había intentado aparte y nada. No tenía hechizos, fue escrito a vola-pluma y las iniciales podrían ser tanto falsas como verdaderas. Sólo debía dejar que todo pase.

Y eso traía a Draco muerto de intriga y preocupación. No soportaría que algo malo le pasase a su hijo por haber ignorado esa pequeña nota. Pero sabía que era más ansiedad de su parte que otra cosa. Pero, qué más podría hacer?.

...

Estoy totalmente enamorado. Scorpius y yo nos volvimos a reunir hoy en un lugar nuevo esta vez, uno que él insinuó y al verlo sentado esperándome tan pacíficamente no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con fuerza. No contaba con que nos caeríamos del tronco y nos quedaríamos mil veces más cerca. Pero fue perfecto.

Mi corazón simplemente enloquece cuando estoy cerca de él, siento miles de mariposas en mi estomago, no veo otra cosa que no sean sus hermosos ojos. Hoy besó mi mejilla respondiéndome a mi absurda jugarreta del "te extraño" cuando no había pasado el día completo de la ultima vez que nos vimos, ayer. Pero me respondió que también me extrañó y pensé que nada podía arruinar mi felicidad nunca más. Él estaba ahí conmigo y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Nos la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido y otras un tanto importantes, como que este año ambos seríamos prefectos y rogamos que nos toquen los mismos días para vigilar pasillos y esas cosas, y mientras hablábamos de todo nunca dejamos de abrazarnos. Yo acariciaba su cabello permanentemente y él de vez en cuando rozaba mi mejilla con sus dedos.

Desearía estar así siempre con él a plena luz del sol y sin nadie que nos moleste. Sería perfecto.

Es tarde, me iré a dormir, las clases han comenzado.

Albus x.

-  
 _Siento este capítulo corto. He dejado abandonado a este pobre fic, pero lo retomaré._

 _Gracias por leer! Comenten si les gusta o cualquier error que vean y pude pasar por alto._

 _Besooos xx_


	6. capítulo 5

Había pasado ya un mes de su inicio a clases. Todo marchaba de lo más normal. Iba a clases, con sus amigos a los entrenamientos de quidditch de Slytherin, pintaba en sus ratos libres en la pequeña carpeta de dibujos que su madre le había dado de regalo y se escapaba con Al a algún rincón de Hogwarts en cuanto encontraban tiempo.

Y vaya que era complicado quedar con Al, entre que se turnaba con sus hermanos James y Lili en ocupar la capa de invisibilidad de su padre o el mapa del merodeador tenían que andarse en puntas de pie para que no los pillasen sus hermanos. Siempre que James tuviese el mapa en sus manos esos días ni se veían de cerca. El hermano mayor de Albus tenía a Scorpius entre ceja y ceja y le jugaba "bromas" pesadas cada que podía.

Aunque desde que se conocían ambos muchachos habían tenido esas extrañas rutinas de andarse con cuidado porque los podían atrapar, Scorpius este año sufría el doble o el triple. Su primo August le dijo que creía que Albus sentía lo mismo que él y ciertamente Scorpius también lo tenía casi confirmado. Por más que Al fuese un cariñoso compulsivo, con él era más de lo normal. Scorpius tenía las esperanzas de poder invitarlo a salir y que éste no lo corriera o se alejara. Se dijo a si mismo que en la próxima oportunidad que vea al moreno ser especialmente cariñoso lo iba a invitar a salir, como mínimo.

Y de hecho esa tarde salía de las mazmorras para juntarse con Al en una zona alejada, en los bosques de Hogwarts. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando escuchó un siseo que hizo que disminuyera su ritmo, se volvió y miró hacia todos los lados antes de agacharse y poner una mano en el suelo. Segundos después una serpiente de color azul petroleo se subió por su brazo siseando.

Cualquiera que viese la escena desde afuera solo vería a un chico con un gran coraje de levantar a una serpiente del piso sin miedo que le muerda. Pero lo que en realidad pasaba es que esa serpiente, una de sus tres mascotas, esta vez una llamada Euclides, le estaba informando a su dueño que alguien lo estaban siguiendo.

Scorpius quedó de piedra por unos momentos, momentos que la serpiente aprovechó para bajarse de él. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue la amenaza que recibió ni bien inició el año escolar.

B.L.

Scorpius comenzó a hablar en párcel con su serpiente Euclides frente a él, y después de un intercambio de siseos escuchó un grito de una joven espantada y corrió hacia ella. Tenía la capa puesta y ocultaba su rostro, una segunda serpiente, esta vez size, la tenía del brazo y comenzaba a estrangular lentamente. Scorpius puso su varita en el cuello de la joven haciendo que esta levante la cabeza.

-Por.. Por favor, no me hagas nada... - su rostro estaba rojo y reflejaba miedo y confusión. Scorpius la reconoció al instante, era una chica de cuarto año de Hufflepuff llamada Regina Pitegut. La reconoció por que era considerada una de las más bonitas de la escuela.

-Que hacías siguiéndome?.. -Scorpius hizo una señal y ambas serpientes se fueron arrastrándose lo más rápido que podían y en segundos habían desaparecido.

-Yo.. Yo solo quería encontrarte a solas para.. para pedirte una cita... -El rostro agraciado de Regina se volvió totalmente rojo y Scorpius retrocedió, guardando su varita y dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lamento eso, pensé que me gastarían otra broma o algo así - rascándose la nuca, intentando compensar su paranoico comportamiento. Regina pareció no molestarle pues ya le estaba sonriendo de regreso ahora con más confianza. -Lo siento Regina, pero no creo que pueda salir contigo, es que me gusta alguien más.. de hecho voy retrasado, nos vemos luego -Y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa para después escuchar un adiós de Regina y correr hacia donde Albus le estaba esperando. Esperó que no este muy enojado.

Albus estaba sentado dándole la espalda al castillo en el lugar donde acordaron. Scorpius se disculpó por la tardanza y aunque a Albus parecía molestarle no dijo nada. Luego le contó su pequeña aventura antes de llegar y Albus lentamente pasó de la sorpresa al malhumor, el rubio no había terminado su relato para cuando el moreno lo mandó a callar.

-Pero si no terminé de contarte Al -Scorpius veía confundido como su amigo estaba molesto, no entendía que lo tenía así.

-Ya, me puedo imaginar el resto. Le dijiste que sí, ella se emocionó. Tal vez hasta se abrazaron o se besaron incluso y vienes a festejar. De haber sabido que serías atacado por tus fans te hubiera invitado media hora más tarde para darte tu tiempo y yo no tener que esperar... -Albus hizo un puchero y miró molesto al rubio. -Solo hablemos de algo más esta bien, hiciste el trabajo de pociones? Porqué me ves así? De qué te ríes?

Scorpius reía de pura felicidad. Quería una prueba de amor o algo así? Pues ahí la tenía, Albus, su Albus se había puesto celoso! El moreno seguía mirándole con cara de pocos amigos hasta que no soportó la felicidad de Scorpius por haber quedado con la lindita pero buena para nada Regina Pitegut y se levantó de su lugar comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil y hasta mal amigo por no apoyarlo en sus decisiones pero lo había dejado plantado por media hora sólo por esa... chica. Tenía un malestar en su estomago que rápidamente distinguió como celos y no quería estar cerca del rubio las-chicas-me-siguen-para-pedirme-citas.

Aunque Albus no dio más de unos pasos cuando fue agarrado por el brazo y acorralado por Scorpius contra un árbol. El moreno no tuvo ni tiempo de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando el rubio estrelló sus labios contra los de él.

El beso comenzó como algo torpe porque pese a que ellos ya tenía quince años y todos sus compañeros ya se besuqueaban por ahí ese era el primer beso de ambos. Luego de un pequeño tiempo se separaron para verse a los ojos, el plata y el verde chocaron y ambos soltaron una risita poniéndose colorados. Lejos de alejarse se acercaron aún más. Al pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de Scorp y éste puso las manos en las caderas del contrario.

Y entonces sí comenzaron a besarse. De forma lenta y torpe pero con todos los sentimientos que ambos tenían. Albus acarició lentamente el cabello sedoso y algo largo de Scorpius y el calor comenzó a recorrerlos como electricidad. Se separaron cuando quedaron sin aire y ninguno parecía capaz de dejar de sonreír.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado eh... -Dijo el moreno, negando con la cabeza y chocando su frente con Scorpius.

-No quería dar un paso en falso y terminar con nuestra amistad. Prefería ser tu amigo a no ser nada.. -Scorpius hablaba bajito, con las mejillas sonrojadas, muy cerca del rostro de Al y al finalizar esa frase le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tonto...- Albus apretó a Scorpius aun más a su cuerpo.- Necesitarían un ejercito de dementores y mil imperius para empezar a considerar alejarme de tí..

Se volvieron a besar por unos minutos, esta vez con aun más paciencia pero más confiados y al separarse el moreno dijo -Bien, ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos... Somos novios?

Scorpius lo alejó unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos. - Ya? - Albus asintió. -Así sin más? sin citas? sin salidas previas?-

-Bueno, las personas van a citas para conocerse y saber si van a ser buena pareja. Nosotros llevamos conociéndonos cuatro años y no quiero seguir esperando más. Acaso no crees que sea una buena idea?- Scorpius murmuró un -la mejor de todas- antes de volver a lanzarse sobre Albus para besarlo.

Esa noche Albus estuvo inquieto. Quería gritarle a todo el mundo que ahora era novio de Scorpius Malfoy pero era un hecho que si hacía eso todo se iría por el caño. Pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, entonces se maldijo a sí mismo por olvidar que precisamente para eso tenía su diario y se dispuso a escribir. Se sentía bien expresar todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos en palabras. Aunque era solitario y el cuaderno no le contestaría era mejor que guardárselo. Aunque siempre tendría a Scorpius para hablar.

Nota de Autora:

Mucha dulzura para un capítulo? jaja Dije que este sería un fic con investigación y un poco de suspenso por eso quiero desarrollar todo de forma lenta.

Comenten! besitos xx

Queen in black


End file.
